1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a feeding apparatus configured to feed a sheet through a feed path.
2. Description of Related Art
A known feeding apparatus feeds a sheet through a feed path formed therein. The known feeding apparatus may be an image forming apparatus, e.g., a printer, that records an image on a sheet. A known image forming apparatus is provided with a cover that selectively covers and exposes the feed path, such that a sheet stuck in the feed path may be removed. The known image forming apparatus has a manual paper feed tray as a cover that switches between a storage state, in which the manual paper feed tray is closed, and a paper jam processing state, in which the manual paper feed tray is open. The cover is closed in the storage state and guides a sheet fed through the feed path. On the other hand, the cover is open in the jam processing state, and the feed path and a sheet stuck in the feed path are exposed to the exterior of the known image forming apparatus.
If a sheet fed through the feed path is stuck in the image forming apparatus, a user switches the cover from the storage state to the jam processing state. Thus, the cover is opened and the feed path and the sheet stuck in the feed path are exposed. The user may grasp and remove the sheet stuck inside the image forming apparatus.